


彷徨少年时

by oitoronja



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 当两位Omega在一起





	彷徨少年时

“妈妈会让我吃一种小药丸……你有那种药丸吗？”Dixon四肢酸软地倒在床上，无意识地撅起屁股，散发着花生酱的稚嫩香气。他的大腿丰满粗壮，被平角内裤勒出深红的痕迹，像有人用鞭子抽过。“你需要的不是药物。”Welby细长的腿缠着警官肉乎乎的大腿，上半身和他相拥，Dixon不满于此时的状况，却被本能驱使着掐住了Welby的腰，情潮无限放大了触觉，雀斑男孩清晰地感觉到警官手心的温度，腰间被烫得发热。他反握住了警官有力的，惯于持枪的右手，就连手指也完全交缠在一块，紧密得透不过一丝风。Welby知道接下来会发生什么，他喘息着伸长手臂去够床头的抽屉，Jason太重了，屁股和腿肥嘟嘟的，那颗带刺的脑袋则不断地在他的肩头挨蹭。Welby原想从床头柜中取来按摩棒，或者至少是跳蛋，但它们放得很深，Dixon仍在乱动，他才摸出一对乳夹，就不得不转头来安抚这个处在发情期的Omega，好心地低头吮住他褐色的乳尖。“干什么，该死，呃！”Dixon下意识躲避，但没有成功躲开，Welby的两只手都和他的双手交握，把它们压在了床头，青年绵绵的温柔让Dixon几乎动不了了，那对结实野蛮的手臂在发情期变得徒有其表，Welby埋着头舔吮，齿间拉扯着乳粒，Dixon迷茫地看着他头顶的发旋，胸前陌生的快感使得小腹深处隐隐酸痛。

不要再乱动，Welby抬起头，嘴唇鲜红湿润。他给Dixon的乳头夹上了那对夹子，过度的情欲让疼痛都显得不够真实，和出处不详的空虚混在一块。他翻过身压住了Welby，想亲他，青年把那对夹子收紧，拨了拨其中一只，Dixon就如同踩进捕鼠器的猎物一样痛得滚到了一边。

Welby脱离他的怀抱，取出了所需的所有东西，他无暇顾及身边同样发情的Omega，皱着眉把其中一只跳蛋慢慢送进自己身后，“你也应该这样，知道吗？”，他终于记起了偏过头教导Dixon，却没想到对方已经学会了拨弄自己胸前的乳夹，同时用手抚慰翘起的性器，那块湿透的布料落在了膝盖以下，Dixon甚至抬起了不够灵活的身体，脖子也随之微微后仰。

Welby感受着后穴绵密的震动，爬过去和这个完全进入发情期的，迷茫的Omega接吻，花生酱的气味更浓，他们又缠在一起了，Welby浑身都泛着红，双腿被身体里的小玩意儿刺激得无法遏制地抖动，他屈着细瘦的身体，无所谓地展览自己山峦般的弧线和满身星子一样的雀斑，那头红发已经浸满了汗。

Welby咬着警官厚实的耳垂，摸到了他湿黏一片的腿间，软绵绵的屁股像是熟透的水果，手指轻易就能顶进去，而这让Dixon沉闷地叫出了今夜的第一声。“我好喜欢你的身体，Jason……”，Welby轻柔的声音让Dixon想到了病房的那个下午，他下意识要反驳，但想不到该反驳哪一点。他拧住了Welby柔嫩的乳尖，学着刚刚青年对他所做的，生疏地用指腹搓揉，Welby急促地喘气，抓住Dixon的手，让他插进后面，和玩具一起操他。Dixon看清了红发青年连胸膛上都有迷人的雀斑。他的手指伸进了Welby已经被玩具打开的穴口，“好喜欢你……”Welby开始哭了，并且胡乱地示爱。Dixon已经插进了三根手指，同时不断顶弄，他的指节如此有力，以至于每一次进出都勾起青年崩溃的呜咽，“Jason，停下来，我要不行了……”Welby咬住了警察的肩，软着嗓子求饶，Dixon没有停，他意识到对方甚至会喜欢别的，空着的手掌捏住了他的屁股，把那里掐得发红。Welby头发湿成了一绺绺，无力地俯在他的身上，唇间不时溢出甜蜜的哀叫。Dixon把跳蛋推得更深，让它抵着宫口搏动，“是这样吗？你想教我的是这个吗？”Welby呜地一声彻底倒在警官身上，滴着汗的棕红发尾擦过对方的小腹，他被玩具加上手指玩弄得不断流泪，用手抚慰着自己脆弱的性器，自虐般地掐住深红的头部又放开，前面先一步到达高潮，精液射进了警官丰满的腿根，发出的声音模糊不清，“快停……”Dixon抽出湿漉漉的手指，指缝间粘连着情色的液体，浅橘色的跳蛋也从身体缓缓滑出。Welby还在平复着剧烈的呼吸，他勾住了Dixon的手指，把那枚跳蛋抓进了手里，然后搔弄警官空荡荡的手心，“你真的停了”，Welby声音还是虚浮的，不满地小声抱怨，“后面还没有到。”

Dixon看着青年慢慢安静下来的红褐色睫毛，那双眼睛越来越近，Welby搂住了他的脖子，用刚拔出来的跳蛋揉他的穴口，把同样的快乐给他，跳蛋上面还沾染着橙味的信息素，引发的酥痒让警官直不起腰。

“扔掉你的药丸，永远扔掉”，Welby吻着警官，任对方咬他甜软的舌头，间或恶作剧地拨弄那对乳夹，Dixon痛得低喘，但这折磨人的疼痛中有可怖的快感，带给他未知的兴奋感觉，和自己的碰触完全不同。Welby摘掉了乳夹，浅褐色的乳头已经被玩得红肿，一个拉扯，Dixon就闷声叫了出来。

是不是很好，Welby问他，然后把跳蛋送进了Dixon的身体，那个小玩意儿仍有着充足的电，现在它有Dixon的味道了。Welby让他趴下来，自己分开丰满的臀部，从未被使用过的洞口露了出来，它正快乐地吮着那颗跳蛋。Dixon无声地咬着攥紧的拳头，臀部翘起，“我觉得你需要更多，你比我更——”Welby没有说下去，他把Dixon的两瓣臀抬高，舌头研磨着穴口，然后慢慢往里探，灵活的舌面变换着角度刺激内壁，找到了他的敏感点，又换手指顶进去，Dixon被自己的拳头堵得发不出声音，青年的手指纤细、修长、灵活，生来是指奸的工具，雀斑成为覆盖的花纹。“Jason是个甜美的小处女，”Welby的声音又柔又轻，滑翔般轻盈地掠过，“为了我们的伟大友谊。”他的行为让自己的朋友颤抖着大腿失力地俯在床上，被那枚跳蛋操纵着，像小老虎一样低低吼叫。Welby却不满意，甚至懊恼只能给他这些，Dixon在从处女变成婊子，但蜕变没有完全，他勉力凑近Welby，只是索要一个吻。他要了那个吻然后射了出来。


End file.
